seven things
by JonasLuvur
Summary: bennie jean is a famous disney channel star. one day shes doing a interview for j14 whens he meets a vampire..:O. read and review plz edward/oc


hi this is my first story on my site. review please and thanks. i hope you like it I had fun writing it. no flames please. -Bernice

**SEVEN THINGS**

Summery:

**Bennie Jean is a famous disney channel star. One day she was doing an interview for J-14 when she met a vampire...**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Wnet Bennie Jeans alarm clock. "Is it timee to get up alredy?" She wondered to herself. She checked her calender, it was augest 15th. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" She yelled. Today she had a interview with a popular magazine called J-14.

Bennie Jean Hicks was a fmous singer and actor on the disney channel. She knew all of the best stars, like the Jonas Bros and Hannah Montana. The famous life was great, and Bennie wouldn't take it back for the wurld. She loved what she did very much.

But it was also very hard. She never got to see her frieds, yeah, sometimes being on the top is lonely too.

Ben sighed, and headed off to her trrailer for hair and make up. She was a beach blonde, with bright green eyes. Bennie Jean didn;t think she was pretty, but everyone else told her she was, so she believed them and still wnt in magazines. her cell rang, the song 'burnin up' by the jonas brothers played. "Hello?" She siad.

"Hey Bennie, its Tammy."

"hey Tam!" Tammy Gerogie was bennie's best friend since they were in diapers.

"Im outside, come and i'll drive you."

"Okay!" Benni powdered her nose a litle then headed out, where her brunette friend was waiting for her.

They drove, laughing and talking, to J-14 HQ. Bennie Jean was greeted by a short, heavy set female.

"Hi Bennie Jean its so great to meet you!" The fat woman said.

"Hi, great to be here."

"My names Harriet, I'll be interviewing you, okay?"

"Great!"

They went and sat down on some black studio chairs. But then she saw him, standing all alone, outside the window.

He was so hot, with bronze hair and golden eyes. We was starring inside, admiring Bennie's beauty. She stared in awe. He noticed and starred back. They stared at each other for a long time, until Bennie watched as a brunette girl went to the good lookings boys side and took him away. Bennie felt a tear drip down her cheek.

"So Bennie Jean, is it true that you're single?" Asked Harriet.

"Yah.." Bennie Jean chocked through her tears.

"Oh really? Do you think you'll ever go after any of your fellow stars?"

"No.." She said, thinking about the boy she had just laid eyes on.

"Oh why not?"

"Cause, I don't know, no one seems rght for me." She admitted.

"Really? I hear you and the jonas brothers are good friends, what about nick?"

"Nick's great, but I can't date him."

"Oh, okay!"

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Ben got up and raced away before Harriet could object. She was crying. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and expected to see Tammy, but it was the boy from before! His skin was so pale, and he wqas so perfect, Bennie jean didn't know whta to think!

"Hello." He said.

"OOh!" Bennie Jean was nervous.

"My name is Edward Cullen, you looked upset so I thought I would come and see what was wrong."

"Thanks Edward, that was really sweet. My name is Bennie Jean Hicks."

"I know, I watch you on TV. You're a very good singer and actress."

She smiled. 'Thank!"

"Your very welcome. Would you like to go get some cofee??" Edward took Bennie Jeans hand and lead her to the local cofee shop. He bought her a mocha latté, but didn't get anything himself. They sat at an empty booth.

"why didn't you want anything?" Asked Bennie Jean

Edward looked hisitant. "Bennie Jean, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!!"

"Okay... Carlisle with KILL me for this, but... you seem really deep, so I want to tell you, that I'm a--"

"EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" A brunette yelled. "are you cheating on me?" She wondered/.

"No, Bella, I don't know.." Edward stuttered.

"Edward, how could you?"

"Bella, I'll always love you, but I've found another. I can't read her mind either!" Bennie Jean didn't know what they were talking about!

"Really?" bella looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, if things were different.."

"No, thats okay. Just so you know, I fell in love with another man while you were away anyways." She hugged him. "Goodbye Edward."

Edward looked at Bennie Jean. "I;m sorry you had to see that."

"I'm so sory edward if I messed things up with you and your girlfriend." Ben apologized.

Edward starred deep into her eyes. "Bennie Jean, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I'm a vampire."

Bennie Jean gasped. "It all makes sence, the pale skin, the golden eyes, you are a vampire, edward cullen!"

"Yes..."

Bennie Jean couldn't believe it!

"But don't tell anyone. And Bennie Jean?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

**Authors note: So what do you think? Should I continue? Well I will anywas, but review please! Its my first story on this site!! Thanks, much love!! **

This is my first story ever on this site. I know its an OC story but I hope that you'll like it, I had a lot of fun writing it, oh and bennie jean is sort of like me only not really because I don't care about my looks. looks dont matter its whats on the inside that counts. review please I love feedback, but you don't have to review if you don't want. Please check my page if you want to know about me. If you want to flame dont bother, but I do take critisisfsm if its good. thanks bye


End file.
